Galactik Football S3
by FaithlessUchiha
Summary: Raiden. A normal boy from Earth that somehow end up in a Unknown galaxy where Galacitik Football is the number one sport. How will the Galactik Footballers deal with him and how will Raiden deal with this cool but dangerous adventure?  !not made by me!


_**Writerscomment: **_

_**This story is made by a friend of mine, who doesn't have a account. So I offered to upload it for him. Please leave awesome comments for him! =D**_

**Galactic football S3**

_Original artist comment:__(This is my own version of season 3 of galactic football. I don't want to call it season 4 because I only saw the first 5 episodes of season 3 so far. So I don't know what will happen there. And this idea of a fanfic was haunting my mind before I knew season 3 would come. I don't own Galactic Football or all the characters except my OC. But enjoy^^.)_

_Prologue_

**The universe is an unknown large void filled with galaxies. Some of them are connected thanks to the help of technology. Those galaxies are also connected by something else, Galactic Football. This game is played under the watching eye of the Flux Society. The new Galactic Football cup is about to begin and everything was just like before. Well except the fact that Genesis Stadium still was being rebuilt. But that is not where all the new actions start. It will start many light-years away. At a planet what was unknown from even the Flux Society.**

**Chapter 1: The boy from afar (part 1)**

It was late at night, the moon and the stars were clearly visible since it was a cloudless night. Raiden was a 21 year old young man who just returned home after a day of college. He stepped out of the buss and decided that he would take a walk to clear his mind before going home, not really realizing his thoughts slowly became words and he ended up talking to himself. "What am I doing...? Why am I here?" He kicked a little can against a light pole.. "This world…There are things I like from here…but more things I hate. I play games to forget all those things that I hate. Like mankind destroying the world with waste trash and destroying nature. But thanks to that, things I like exist here and I'm able to play. Mankind is destroying planet Earth." Raiden looked around and saw his walking brought him into the forest close to his home. He sighed and kept on walking to his favorite spot in the forest. Then he arrived in a wide open grass field. This was the place where Raiden could be alone with nature, the light of the town are blocked by all the trees and the trees dim the sound from it to. He let himself fall backwards in the soft grass. Raiden breathed deep in and then continues talking to himself. "Aaaaaah…. this is how life should be. Just enjoying, life like looking at the stars and listen to the sounds of nature." Raiden started to hum a song he had listened from his mp3 player during the bus ride. While doing that he started to look at all the starts and then he noticed the full moon. Raiden realized that the moon wasn't white as normal but tonight it was red and he stood up and kept looking at it. "Wow… the moon is red tonight. You don't see that often. My mind was so busy that I didn't realize it." Suddenly Raiden felt all of his muscles tense up followed by a burning feeling coming from inside his chest. Unable to move he kept staring at the red moon without blinking while the burning feeling grew stronger. Raiden felt that the burning feeling slowly kept growing but also spread through his body. Even when the burning feeling had spread through his whole body it kept on increasing. It slowly started to feel like it even was being pushed out trough his skin. In Raiden's mind, memories of events, people and things he hated came up. But they were quickly replaced by the memories what he hated the most of all. Memories where he, or even worse, others were hurt. Then Raiden pressed his hands on his head, since he could move again, and starts to scream. Not from the pain but from the anger towards those who have caused the pain. Then the burning feeling blew out his body like a broken dam. Raiden felt he was surrounded by darkness. And how suddenly it all began, it also stopped. It became quiet again in the forest. The screaming was gone and took Raiden with it. Not a single trace was left behind. Except the flat grass where Raiden was lying before.

…

Raiden didn't know where he was. He only knew that he was moving. Raiden couldn't open his eyes or move his arms since they were pressed against his body. He also didn't feel wind pushing against him. He felt nothing and yet there was something he know it somehow.

For minutes, which seemed like hours or even more, he couldn't do a thing. But what surprised Raiden the most was that he didn't have to breathe. All he could witness was seeing the darkness from his closed eyes and unable to move. The darkness combined with absolute silence was terrifying but also calming Raiden. He didn't understand why, the more he thought about it the more confused he became. And so it went on until suddenly it all stopped. In a reflex Raiden opened his eyes and was for a moment blinded by the light. Raiden felt wind passing him and was able to see why. He didn't like what he saw. He saw a white forest and he was at least 20 meters above the tree tops and he was falling down. "oh..shit…this is going to HUUUUUUUUUUURT!"Shouted Raiden before he crashed in a tree and hit a tree branch that snapped under the impact. With almost every tree branch Raiden hit on the way down he said "ooh…auwts …ugh …auw…dam…ooh..…hurt…auw…..ugh …pain." Each word he said during the fall was followed by the snapping sound of the tree branch he hit. Then with a dimmed thud, Raiden hit the ground. "AUWTS."Sais Raiden very calmly even though it hurts like hell. Quickly after that word he got buried under a pile of broken branches and some other stuff, except from 1 hand. Then Raiden realized what had buried him with the branches. "…..Ssss-snow?" After that, Raiden heard the sound of footsteps made in the snow, followed by some shouting and an engine. But he was unable to hear it right. When he tried to shout back the fall and the cold snow took their toll and Raiden sank into unconscious.


End file.
